Reunion
by Azralias
Summary: Sydney has been invited to her 10 year high school reunion. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!
1. you’re definitely in the top 5

SUMMARY – Sydney has been invited to her 10 year high school reunion.

DISCLAIMER – I own absolutely nothing associated with alias, although if anyone is selling Michael Vartan or David Anders, let me know.  So please don't sue me.  If you really want to be mean and sue me, just know that I have about $3 to my name, and that's in Canadian money, so its not really worth it, now is it?

REUNION

CHAPTER 1 – you're definitely in the top 5

28 year old Sydney Vaughn pulled her Honda Accord into the driveway of the house she shared with Michael, her husband of nearly 4 months.  As she got out of the car she noticed that they had mail, so, naturally, she walked over to the mailbox with the name _Vaughn _on the side and pulled out the envelopes inside.  Carrying her briefcase and rifling through the mail, she made her way to the door.  She unlocked it, went inside, and put down her briefcase and keys on the table next to the coat rack.

She started muttering to herself "Bills, bills, letter from Brigitte, bills, Lakeview High School, flyers… wait a minute"  Sydney stopped rifling and flipped back.  "Lakeview High School?  What's this?"  She put down the other mail, walked to the living room, sat down on the couch, and tore open the letter.

_Sydney Bristow_

_In 1993, The New Kids on the Block were starting to their long run at the top and grunge was making its existence known.  Bill __Clinton__ was president, and Schindler's List won the Oscar for best picture.   It was also the year that Lakeview High School set 182 new graduates out into the real world and sent them their separate ways.  Maybe some graduates became teachers.  Maybe some are chemists.  Maybe even spies for the CIA.  Now is your chance to find out what happened to the person who sat next to you in biology class.  Now, 10 years later, it is time for the graduating class of 1992-1993 to meet again._

_            You are cordially invited to attend the ten year reunion of the __Lakeview__High School__ graduating class of 1992-1993.  The event will take place at _7:00pm___ on _Friday, the 23rd of May, 2003__ in the Lakeview auditorium.  There will be a cash bar, snacks, mingling, and dancing.  One guest is permitted for each graduate.  Please RSVP with your response by Saturday, May 10th, by mailing in the enclosed card.__

_            I look forward to seeing you again at the reunion._

_Sincerely_

_Cindy Lane, class president, 1992-1993._

Sydney smiled as she read the letter, especially the part about CIA spies.  '_It would be great to see everyone again.'_ She thought to herself.

A smiling Michael Vaughn pulled into the driveway and parked his black SUV next to his wife's silver Accord.  He usually drove to and from work with his wife, but he had a few stops to make after work, so they took separate cars that day.  He noticed that she had already taken the mail out of the mailbox, so he grabbed his briefcase out of the car and went inside.  He found his wife sitting on the couch, deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts."  He said

"Huh?"  Sydney replied, snapping out of her pensive state.

"My, don't we look a bit preoccupied tonight."  He said, giving her a kiss.

"Oh, yeah.  I'm just reading the mail."

"But I just saw it sitting on the table out in the hallway."  Michael said, confused.

"I put it there when I saw this letter."

"Oh.  Interesting?"

"I've been invited to my high school reunion."

"What, 20 year, 30 year…?"  He asked playfully.

She swatted him, causing him to grimace in pain.  "Hey, you're older than I am, so watch yourself."

"Fair enough."  He replied, his arm still stinging.

"Oh come off it hun, I didn't hit you _that hard."  She was teasing._

"Syd, you do realize that your not hitting hard is the equivalent of someone else punching with all their strength, right?"

She kissed him gently on the lips.  "In that case, I'm very."  She kissed him again.  "Very." And again.  "Sorry." And again.

"You're forgiven."

"As I should be."  She laughed.

"So are you gonna go to this reunion?"  Michael asked.

"I don't know.  I mean, I really want to go.  It would be great to see everyone, and relax and have fun for a night, get away from the spy world and all, but I don't know."

"Why not?"

"It's just all the crap going on right now.  I mean, Sloane may be locked up, but Sark and my mother are still free, and who knows what could happen if they found out."

"Syd, what are the chances of your mother or Sark crashing your high school reunion?"  She raised her eyebrows at him as if to ask 'are you kidding me?'  "Okay, there probably is a chance of that happening, but I know you.  You really want to go.  And if you don't go, you'll regret it.  So if you really want to go, we could probably have a few men there for protection."

"Michael, honey, I love you to pieces, but I don't think that idea is all too great."

"Why not?"

"Do you really think that Kendall will allow agents to come to my high school reunion just to protect me so I can have fun for a night?  I mean, it's only a reunion.  It's not that big of a deal."

"Syd, you're the best agent he's got.  He'd do back flips across headquarters if it meant that you'd keep doing more missions."

They both smiled at the thought of Kendall doing acrobatic moves.

"Granted, I'm an asset, but I still doubt he'd let it happen.  I mean it is just a reunion."  Sydney said, snapping back to reality.

"We can ask him tomorrow if you want."

"I guess it's worth a shot.  I mean, short of laughing in our faces, what's he going to do?"

"So when is your reunion taking place?"

"May 23rd, but I have to RSVP by the 10th."  She looked at him playfully.  "Now I just have to decide which of my many husbands I want to bring as a guest.  I guess I have to choose between my favourites, Steve and George…"

"Hey!  And here I thought I was your favourite one."

"Well you're definitely in the top 5, but I may need a little bit of persuasion to choose you as number 1."  She smiled seductively, and he raised his eyebrows.  "_If you know what I mean…" He obviously did, as he took her hand and they quickly made their way to the bedroom._


	2. wild kinky monkey sex

A/N:  hey everyone.  Thanks for the lovin I received for the 1st chapter.  And 'charmedgal005', sorry I took your idea.  But hey, there are never too many fics out there…  So here's chapter 2, I went for a bit more comedy in it – hope you like it…

xoxox Blondie

REUNION  
CHAPTER 2 – wild kinky monkey sex

The next morning during breakfast, Sydney kept eyeing the reunion letter sitting on the table, debating whether or not to approach Kendall with it.

"Penny for your thoughts."  Michael said, interrupting her internal debate.

"Wow, I must have pretty good thoughts, considering that's 2 times in less than 24 hours that you've offered to pay me for my thoughts.  But come to think if it, I haven't seen the money yet."  She teased.

"Got change for a 20?"  Michael asked, pulling a bill out of his wallet.

"Nope, it'll just have to do.  She yanked the money out of his hand and put it in her pocket, continuing on with her breakfast.

"Hey!  I needed that!"

"Too bad."

"Besides, I was supposed to get your thoughts for that money."

"Fair enough.  I was thinking about Kendall."

"Is there something you're not telling me about him?"

"Oh.  Did I forget to mention that Kendall and I regularly have wild kinky monkey sex in his office whenever you're not around?"  she paused and they both shuddered at the thought of Kendall having wild sex with anyone.

"On a different note…" she started.

"Please."  He said as they laughed.

"I was thinking about whether or not to mention the reunion to him. And whether or not he'll agree to it."

"If you give him that kinky sex I bet he will."

"I thought we decided that we'd stop with that.  And I only want to have wild kinky monkey sex with you and my other husbands.  George and Steve especially."

"Ah yes, the favourites."

"Hell yeah."

"But I thought that you decided that you were going to give it a try."

"What?  The sex with Kendall?"

"NO!!  God no.  The talking with him about the reunion."

"Oh, that.  I was, but then I thought that he'll probably say no and laugh at me, considering it is only a reunion."

"Okay.  First of all, I don't think Kendall even knows how to smile, let alone laugh, and secondly, what did I say last night about him doing anything to make you happy."  She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.  "And before you say anything, I don't mean wild kinky monkey sex."

"Fair enough.  I guess it _is_ worth a try."

"Good.  Plus, I want to know what you were like in high school."

"Oh dear god."

"Well well, you've finally come to know my real name."  she swatted him.  "OW!  What did I say about your swatting?"

"Fair enough."

"So what _were_ you like in high school?  Oooh, were you a big science geek?  Or were you a cheerleader, or the gossip, or…"

"While you're trying to figure out what I was like, we have to be going to work."

"Damn evil CIA taking me away from guessing about my old lady's former life."

"Yep.  And don't ever call me your old lady again.  Or else…" she raised her hand menacingly.

"Oh alright."

They grabbed their briefcases and Sydney grabbed her invitation and they headed out the door.

***

They walked into CIA headquarters and after dropping things off at their desks, they both headed toward Kendall's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

They entered the office and Kendall looked up from his paperwork.

"Sit down."

They obliged.

"Is there something you wanted, or was this just to take me away from protecting our country?"

"Ummm, actually sir, there was something I wanted to ask you."  Sydney started.

"What is it Agent Bristow-Vaughn."  Though Sydney had completely changed her last name to Vaughn after the wedding, Kendall insisted on calling her 'Bristow-Vaughn' to avoid any confusion.

She showed him the invitation.  "Sir, I've been invited to my 10 year high school reunion."

"Well good for you Bristow-Vaughn, but what the hell does that have to do with me."

"Sir, we would really like to attend, but there is the possibility of Irina and Sark finding out."  Vaughn stated.

"Is there a point to this or am I going to have to guess?"  Kendal asked, irritated.

"Sir, like micha… ummm, Agent Vaughn said, we would really like to attend.  But since there is the chance of Irina Derevko and Sark finding out about the reunion, and possibly crashing it, we were wondering if maybe there could be a few men there for protection."

"Do you mean to tell me that you want me to have some of our agents stand guard at a high school reunion just so that an agent can avoid her mother?"  Kendall asked.

"I figured you'd say as much.  Thank you anyways."  Sydney said, standing up, but Michael held her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Sir, if you don't mind my saying so, if Irina and Sark find out about the reunion, even if Sydney doesn't go, there is still a threat.  If they even suspect that she might be there, they may try to attend and make contact.  So no matter what, there is a great chance of innocent lives being put in harm's way."  Michael stated.

"You do have a point there Vaughn."  Kendall thought for a minute.  "Alright.  We'll do it."

"Really?"  Sydney asked, smiling.

"I guess I don't really have a choice.  So when is this reunion?"

"In 3 weeks.  It's on Friday the 23rd."

"Okay then.  I want you to wear a transmitter in your ear so there can be notification of any suspicious behavior though."  Kendal said.

"No problem."

"And we'll have to find some way to get a few men inside too."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Jeez.  I never thought I would be sending men to protect an agent and her husband at a high school reunion."

"Well sir, there _is_ a first time for everything you know…"  Michael said, smiling.


	3. step by step ooooh baby

A/N:  Glad to hear that you guys are enjoying the story.  I probably won't be able to update for a few days since I'm in exams this week and next – I write 2 tomorrow (Sociology and a Psychology one, speaking of which, I should start studying and not writing fanfics, but oh well.  It's only university) and one the next day (Stats), so there will be an update probably Thursday or Friday.  Here's a chapter to hold you over until then.  Wish me luck on my exams!  (God knows that I need it!)  And show me lotsa lovin…

xoxox Blondie

REUNION

CHAPTER 3 – Step by Step, Oooooh Baby…

The next day, Sydney was bouncing around like an 8 year old on a sugar high, continuously saying "He said yes.  He said yes.  I'm going.  I'm going.  He said yes.  And no wild kinky monkey sex required.  He said yes," and such, completely driving all the other agents insane.  Well all the agents except for Weiss and Marshall.

"He said yes.  He said yes.  You're going.  You're going.  No monkey sex required.  He said yes."  Weiss was saying bouncing around the office with Sydney.  "Wait a minute.  Who said yes?  You're going where?  Why are we so happy?  What's this about wild kinky monkey sex?"  he stopped bouncing, suddenly confused.

Never stopping being giddy, Sydney said "The high school reunion, silly.  Kendall said he'd put agents there so I can go safely.  And you're one of them, remember?  And I didn't even have to have wild kinky monkey sex with him.  That's why I'm so happy.  "

"Happy about the reunion?  Or happy about the sex?  Or both?  Why would you have to have sex with him?  I'm confused."

"All of the above, and the sex is an inside joke between Michael and me.  Comprende amigo?"

"What?  You're one of those people who are happy to be going back to high school?  Man you must have been pretty popular to be looking forward to seeing people again.  But then again, you're Sydney Bristow.  I mean Vaughn.  I mean.  Yeah.  Of course you were popular.  You were probably the prom queen, cheerleader chick.  Or the really smart one.  But a popular smart person.  Yeah.  That was me in high school.  People always came to me with science questions.  But then they stole my beakers and Bunsen Burners.  And they stole my car.  And they teased me.  Wait a minute.  I wasn't popular.  Dammit.  And here I thought…"  Marshall went on about his high school experience.

"Hey Syd, what _were_ you like in high school?"  Weiss asked.

"I'm not telling…"  Sydney teased in a sing-song voice.

"Hey.  That's no fair.  I wanna know!"  Weiss stamped his foot.

"Hey Eric, it's no use."  Michael was saying.  "She won't even tell me.  She keeps on saying that I'll have to wait and see.  And it's even worse since that phone call last night."

"Syd got a phone call?  Man, she has friends?"  Weiss asked teasingly.  "OUCH!"  he yelled when Sydney swatted him.

"Syd, remember, no talk of wild kinky monkey sex and no swatting."  Michael scolded.

She looked down.  "Sorry Eric."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me about high school…" he pleaded.

"Nope.  I can handle you not forgiving me.  I mean, I _can kick your ass.  And Kendall said you would be one of the agents there for safety, so you can find out with everyone else."  _

"…and she asked me to prom, but when she showed up in the limo, she tossed eggs at me and had _him_ for a date…"  Marshall was going on.

"Ummm, Marshall, that sounds a lot like the plot to _Never Been Kissed_, you know, the movie with Drew Barrymore?  Weiss interrupted.  "You just replaced the 'he's' with 'she's.'

"That's one of my favourite movies."  Sydney was saying.  "The teacher was really hot."  She got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Meh, he's nothing special."  Michael said.

"So what was the mysterious phone call about?"  Weiss asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, it was just Cyndi; she was class president when we graduated.  She wanted me to bring something to the reunion.  Something from our high school days…"

"Oh, like New Kids on the Block albums and stuff like that?"  Weiss teased.

"No, but come to think of it, I have to dig those out of my dad's attic."  She said, and then started singing "Step _by step.  Ooooh baby.  Gonna get to you giiiiiiiiirl!_!"  as she ran off to find her father.

"She's a nut."  Weiss said.

"Yeah, but you should see the things she can do…"  Vaughn teased, then paused.  "No wait, no you shouldn't."

***

Over the course of the next few weeks, Sydney calmed down considerably, but was still extremely hyper.  She was continually begged to tell of her high school experience, but kept insisting that everyone would find out what they wanted to know at the reunion.  Kendall went over all the plans for the night, informing everyone attending as to how they would be getting inside.  Dixon and Weiss would be the agents inside the reunion, and Marshall, Jack and a few others would be outside, keeping a watch on things for any sign of Sark and Irina.  Dixon and Weiss would be getting in, simply, by taking the ID of guests that were known not to be attending.  They knew who they would be by looking at the few pictures Sydney would allow from her senior year yearbook  (no pictures with her in it were allowed to be seen.)  

Finally it was the night they had all been waiting for.  The night of the reunion.  Sydney and Michael got ready and Sydney grabbed her bag with the mysterious item she was asked to bring, along with her New Kids on the Block albums, which she had converted to CD format.  Which she made Michael listen to in the car on the way to Lakeview High School for the reunion, as she 'sang' along.  '_Pleeeeease don't go giiiiiiiiiirl.  It would ruin my whole woooorrrrld_…' and Michael had to severely restrain himself from bashing his head into the steering wheel.

"Sydney, honey…"

"Shhhh, Joey's singing."

"I realize that, but honey…"

"_Giiiiiiiirrrrl!!!_"

"Shoot me now."

Sydney reluctantly turned down the music.  "What's so important that you had to interrupt Joey, Jordan, Jon, Donny, and Danny?"

"Syd, you know I love you.  It's one thing to take out the albums for a reunion.  It's quite another to listen to them all the time, sing along, _and _put up your old signed poster of them."

"HEY!  You have signed Gordie Howe helmet in our living room.  I can decorate how I want."

"But honey, my helmet is in the _living room.  Your poster is in the_ bedroom_.  I really don't want the last thing I see before I go to sleep be Joey McIntyre."_

She made a puppy dog face at him and he had to turn away.

"Please oh please tell me it's just a phase." He muttered to himself.

"OOOOH!!   '_Hanging Tough' is on now.  Shhhh."_

He shut off the CD player, much to the protests of Sydney.  "HEY!  I was listening to that."

"I'm aware of that.  But we're here.  It's time to go inside."  And Michael turned on his earpiece, gestured for Sydney to do the same, and they went inside.

***

A/N:  Okay, just a last minute thing, I don't own Never Been Kissed, or New Kids on the Block, or anything Alias (but if Michael Vartan and the NKOTB are for sale, I'll take them…)  So are you asking yourself 'what was Sydney like in high school?'  Well if you are (and even if you're not) come back for chapter 4 and find out…


	4. Sydney's high school years

A/N:  hey everyone.  Glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter.  I guess it was pretty obvious that I was (and still am) a** huge **NKOTB fan.  And just so you know, my Sociology exam sucked (3 essay questions where I pretty much BS the whole thing), Motivation was okay, and Stats today was okay, though half the formulas we were given had errors in them, half we didn't need, and half the ones we needed weren't provided.  GRRRRR!  Anyways, here's a few shout outs to some of the great reviewers:

**Ely:**  don't worry – I still know the words to practically every song NKOTB ever had.  My favourite is Didn't I Blow Your Mind…

**Twinnie**:  I just had to add Never Been Kissed and the reference in there, and it matched Marshall perfectly

**Charmedgal005**:  don't worry – I'm sure yours will be great

**Black** **kitti:  I know she doesn't seem the type to be a big fan, but hey, back then, practically everyone was in love with them (especially Joey and Jordan)**

To all my other wonderful reviewers:  thanks for all the great words.  So here, as promised (by Friday) is chapter 4.  I hope you enjoy it just as much as the others, and remember, as always, to show me some lovin…

xoxox Blondie

REUNION

CHAPTER 4 – Sydney's High School Years

As they entered the school, Michael looked at Sydney and was pleased to see a big grin on her face.  The grin got larger as she saw someone who appeared to be an old classmate of hers.

"Chris?"  Sydney squealed as she ran up to Weiss, who had assumed his alias, and had arrived alone.

"Sydney!"  They hugged.  "It's been too long.  How are you?"

Michael fought to keep from laughing as the two 'caught up'. _This is too funny_.

Sydney turned to Michael.  "Michael, I'd like you to meet Chris Thompson.  Chris, this is my husband, Michael Vaughn."  Sydney was fighting to keep from laughing herself.

The men shook hands, exchanging "Nice to meet you"s.

"Oooh, Chris, is that Dave over there?"  Sydney gestured to Dixon who had just walked in as well.

"Yeah, I think it is."  Weiss replied, smirking.

Sydney walked up to Dixon and gave him a hug.  "Hey there Dave."

Dixon turned around.  "Sydney?  Hey, how are you girl?"

"Pretty damn good.  How bout you?"

"Not too shabby."  He gestured to Maria, another agent posing as his wife.  "This is my wife Maria.  Maria, this is Sydney Bristow."

"Nice to meet you."  She grabbed Michael's hand and introduced them as well.

"Syd?"  A girl squealed from behind them.

Sydney turned around.  "Cyndi!"  Sydney ran and gave the girl a hug.

After Cyndi and her husband were introduced to Michael, Cyndi turned to Sydney and Michael.  (_A/N:  That's kinda confusing, eh, Cyndi and Sydney sound a lot alike… or maybe that's just me in my post-exam thoughts.  Back to the story now.)_

"I hate to drag your wife away from you Michael, but she's desperately needed."

"Go ahead.  Take her."  He smiled.  "I see enough of her already."  Sydney raised her hand to swat, but Michael grabbed it too fast.  "Ah ah ah!  What did I say about swatting?"

"Yeah yeah."  She grinned back.  Then kissed him quickly.  I'll see you in a bit.  She picked up her bag and ran off giggling with Cyndi.

"Hey, is this where I find out about what you were like in high school?"  He called after her, receiving a big grin and a wave in return.

***

10 minutes later, after 'Dave' and 'Chris' caught up with their old 'classmates' and Michael was introduced to many more people, Cyndi approached the microphone set up on the stage.

"Hi everyone.  Welcome to the 10 year reunion of Lakeview High School's class of 1993!"  There was lots of applause.  "I'm Cyndi Lane, and I was class President in our graduating year."  More applause.  Now, we're going to give you a bit of a blast from the past right now, so sit back and relive the memories of our high school years.  So let's get this party started with the still very gorgeous, and very limber head cheerleader!!"  and the crowd cheered and applauded, as Michael, Weiss, and Dixon stood in shock, as Sydney made her way out into the gym in full cheerleader uniform.

The strains of 'Right Said Fred's' '_I'm Too Sexy' filled the gymnasium, and Sydney did what apparently was an old routine._

During the routine, Weiss leaned in and whispered to Michael, "I see what you mean by 'the things she can do.'" And moved away when Michael glared at him.

After the routine was finished, the crowd, including the agents, went wild.

"Let's hear it for Sydney Bristow everyone!"  the crowd, especially the men in the crowd, cheered loudly, and Sydney beamed.  "Wait, sorry boys, she's now Sydney Vaughn." Cyndi corrected. There were many groans in the audience.  Sydney smiled once more, waved at her friends, and ran off to get changed again as the next bit of entertainment came out.

***

When Sydney rejoined Michael, Weiss, Dixon, and Maria, they all looked at her, smiling.

"Head cheerleader?"  Weiss asked.  "How the hell did you keep _that a secret?  Although it does explain a lot."  She swatted him. As Jack's harsh voice came over the earpiece _"Agent Weiss, I will remind you once, and only once, that you are on a mission, under an assumed alias.  You are supposed to know these things.  And Sydney honey, you were great.  Just like old times._"_

"Thanks dad."  Sydney smiled.

"So, do you have any more surprises for us?"  Vaughn asked.  "Keeping any more high school secrets?"

"Hey, I told you you'd find out tonight what I was like in high school, and there is more to come, I can guarantee that!"  she replied, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Syd…"  Michael started, but was interrupted by Cyndi taking the microphone again.

"And a great performance by the marching band."  The crowd applauded as members of the old band left the stage.  "Okay, we're going to get some dancing underway now, so I'd like to call upon the prom king and queen to start us off.  Let's hear it for our king, Steve Starkson and our queen, Sydney Bristow, er, Vaughn."

Sydney gave a stunned Michael a quick kiss and made her way to the center of the gym.  As the music of Whitney Houston's '_I Will Always Love You' filled the gymnasium, she met with the man who had been the king to her queen 10 years earlier, and gasped in shock._

"Hello Sydney."  He said in a calm voice.

"Sark!"

A/N:  Okay, okay.  I know that Sark is actually younger than Sydney is, and that Sydney probably would not have been the head cheerleader in high school, and that these things probably don't take place at a reunion, but hey, work with me.  it's all just a fictional story, and it's all part of the master plan.  Cue evil laugh.


	5. flashback confessions

A/N:  I'm so happy that you all enjoyed the last chapter.  I was afraid that I had really butchered it or something.  And yeah, I do know that Sark is actually a few years younger than Sydney, but in my story they're the same age.  Work with me.  And I know that Sark told Caplan a few episodes that he went to boarding school in England, but you must remember that Sark didn't say that that was during high school…  So here's chapter 5.  There's not really going to be much humour in this chapter, but hope you enjoy it anyways!

xoxox Vanessa

PS – yes Sydney **is wearing a commlink**

REUNION

CHAPTER 5 – flashback confessions

"Let's hear it for our king, Steve Starkson and our queen, Sydney Bristow, er, Vaughn."

Sydney gave a stunned Michael a quick kiss and made her way to the center of the gym.  As the music of Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You' filled the gymnasium, she met with the man who had been the king to her queen 10 years earlier, and gasped in shock.

"Hello Sydney."  He said in a calm voice.

"Sark!"

"Why yes Sydney, it is me."  He said in a cool, accent-less voice as he took her in his arms and started to dance with her.

"But… You… How?"

"How did I get in here?"  He laughed.  "Oh don't worry.  I didn't have to assume an alias in the same way Dixon and those other agents over there did." He said, nodding towards where Dixon, Weiss, and Michael stood in shock.

"Then how…?"

"Hmmm.  Isn't it amazing what hair dye, colour contacts, expensive suits, and adopting a British accent can do?"

Sydney just looked at him in stunned silence, a million questions running through her head.  Other guests at the reunion were starting to make their way onto the dance floor.

"And I assume you're wondering about the name."  He questioned.  She nodded, mouth agape, in response.  "Hmmm, I'd think you could figure that out yourself.  Starkson doesn't exactly sound like the kind of name one of the most feared men in the world would have, now does it?"  He received no response and continued.  "So I shortened it.  Sark sounded much more evil."

"I knew you seemed familiar the first time we 'met'.  But I never imagined…"  Sydney's mind was functioning now.  She glanced over to Michael and saw him looking to be talking to himself, but she could hear him talking to her father over the commlink.

"Hmmm.  Never imagined that it was Steve?  Your boyfriend for the last 3 months of senior year?"  He laughed.  "I suppose I did do an excellent job of hiding my past.  Even from Sloane.  Not even he knew my first name.  You see, if I had given that information too easily, it would have been too easy for you to figure it out."

"But why?"  Sydney asked as she heard her father's voice over the earpiece telling her to keep him talking.  "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"  He asked innocently.

"Why did you want to become one of the most 'feared men in the world' as you so put it."

"After the breakup, I'm sure you can understand why I was so bitter."  He spat, recalling the memory.

FLASHBACK TO JUNE, 1993

_They were at a party at Cyndi's house, celebrating the end of the school year.  Sydney was sitting on a couch, drinking a beer, deep in thought._

_"Hey Syd."  Steve said, making his way to the couch and giving her a quick kiss._

_"Hi Steve."  She replied, a halfhearted smile on her face._

_"What's wrong babe?"  He smiled at her._

_"Nothing." She replied.  They sat in silence for a few minutes.  "Wanna go for a walk?"  She asked._

_"Sure."  He replied eagerly.  "I'd do anything for you Syd."  He smiled nervously at his confession, thinking to himself that he would soon be confessing even more to her._

_They made their way outside where many drunken teenagers were having fun.  They kept walking until they found a quiet place to talk and sat down._

_Steve leaned in to kiss her, but __Sydney__ moved her head and he got her cheek instead._

_"Syd, what's wrong?"  He asked, concerned._

_"Steve, I have to tell you something."  She said, a serious tone in her voice._

_"Me too."  He said, smiling.  "I don't think I can keep it in any longer.  Can I go first please?"_

_Sydney__ smiled and nodded.  He always had the greatest manners._

_"__Sydney__… I…  I love you."  He smiled nervously, pleased that he had finally told her._

_Sydney__'s smile left her face.  "Steve…"_

_"Yes?"  He interrupted, anticipating her return of the words._

_"Steve, I think we should see other people."_

END FLASHBACK

"I tell you that I love you and what do you do?  You break up with me."

"Sark, I…"

"And now you only see me as 'evil Sark.'  You can't even say my real name.  Was I that horrible to you?"  He asked, obviously still hurting 10 years later.

"Sar… Steve."  She said.  "I never meant to hurt you.  I just…"

"You just didn't love me like I loved you.  Actually, you didn't love me at all."

"Steve… that's not fair.  I liked you a lot, but I just didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you.  It was just some high school fun."

"That's all I was to you?  Some fun?  Even now, that's it?  After all I've done for you."  He was getting really upset now, people were starting to stare.

"What is it exactly that you've done?"  Sydney asked tentatively, pulling away from him.

"This.  Everything."  He yelled.  "Everything I've done in the past 10 years has been for you.  Because I still love you!"

"Sark, you've done some pretty bad things."

"To get closer to you!"  He yelled.  He stopped yelling when noticed Michael Vaughn, Marcus Dixon, Eric Weiss and Jack Bristow closing in around him, preventing any chance escape.

"Shit."


	6. The great bunk bed battle of 2003

Here's a short recap for what's happened so far:

Chapter 1 – Sydney gets invited to her 10 year high school reunion

Chapter 2 – Kendall agrees to have some agents stationed at the party in case Irina or Sark crash it

Chapter 3 – lots of fluff – Marshall quotes Never been Kissed, and we find out that Sydney was a NKOTB maniac

Chapter 4 – we find out about Syd in high school – head cheerleader and prom queen to SARK's king

Chapter 5 – We find out a bit more about Syd and Sark in high school

Here's chapter 6 – Hope you enjoy!!!

xoxox Vanessa

REUNION

CHAPTER 6 – The great bunk bed battle of 2003

"Sark, you've done some pretty bad things."

"To get closer to you!"  He yelled.  He stopped yelling when noticed Michael Vaughn, Marcus Dixon, Eric Weiss and Jack Bristow closing in around him, preventing any chance escape.

"Shit."

Jack took hold of Sark and along with Dixon and Weiss, escorted him out of the building, leaving Sydney and Michael behind to explain the situation and stay for the rest of the reunion.

"What was that all about?"  A girl asked Sydney.

Sydney sighed, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't give away the fact that she works for the government.  "Steve and I got back in touch a while ago, and I found out that he's done some really bad things since we graduated."

"Like what?"  Cyndi asked.

"He was telling me things like how he's joined some evil spy organization and killed a lot of innocent people."  _Well, that's actually the truth_.  Sydney thought to herself.

There were a few scattered laughs in the crowd, echoed with "Steve?  Nah.  That's crazy."

Sydney massaged her temples while Michael massaged her shoulders as she tried to figure out what to say next.  "I was a bit scared for his mental health so I looked into it and found out that it's true, and so I figured that he'd be here, so there were police here to keep watch on him."

There were gasps around the gymnasium.  After a few minutes of silence, Cyndi's voice came over the microphone.  "Well then.  It seems that we are all in need of some perking up, so let's keep this party going!"  After some cheers from the crowd, including Sydney and Michael, 'Step by Step' came out over the speakers.

Sydney got a huge smile on her face, and Michael groaned at the sight.  "You're not… You wouldn't…  We're not going to dance to the New Kids on the Block, are we?"

The grin never leaving her face, Sydney pulled Michael out onto the dance floor, where she started dancing and singing.

While they were dancing, Michael leaned in and kissed Sydney, and said "So, ummm, that cheerleading uniform, ummm, do you think maybe we could…"

Sydney answered his unfinished question with a kiss.

***

After the party, which had become a huge success after Sark's capture, Sydney and Michael headed to CIA headquarters to check in on the situation.

As they walked into headquarters, Jack led them down to the cell which now held both Sark and Sloane.  When they reached the cell, Sydney couldn't help but laugh.  A bunk bed had been placed into the room, and Sark and Sloane were fighting over who got the top bunk.

"I'm older!"  Sloane was saying as he pulled Sark away from the bed.

"But I want it!"  Sark whined.

"But I want it too!"  Sloane complained.

"I just had a really bad night!"  Sark exclaimed.

"But I've been here longer!"  Was Sloane's response

"But my ex girlfriend, for whom I killed many people, just made sure that I am locked away forever!"  Sark yelled.

"But… I'm… older!"  Sloane said in defeat.

"YAY!"  Sark exclaimed as he jumped onto his bed.

"And these are two of the most feared men in the world?"  A laughing Michael said, catching Sark and Sloane's attention.

"Your point?"  Sloane asked.

***

A/N:  I know this chapter is short, but that's all I really wanted in it.  Show me some lovin please!!!


	7. Is there anything you didn’t do?

A/N:  hey everyone.  I'm really glad that you've all enjoyed the story so far.  

Here's a little recap of what's happened up to this point:

Chapter 1 – Sydney gets invited to her 10 year high school reunion

Chapter 2 – Kendall agrees to have some agents stationed at the party in case Irina or Sark crash it

Chapter 3 – lots of fluff – Marshall quotes Never been Kissed, and we find out that Sydney was a NKOTB maniac

Chapter 4 – we find out about Syd in high school – head cheerleader and prom queen to SARK's king

Chapter 5 – We find out a bit more about Syd and Sark in high school

Chapter 6 – Sark is taken into custody where he fights with Sloane over who gets top bunk

Ummm, but I'm not exactly sure where to go from here, I mean, the reunion is over, unless…

REUNION

CHAPTER 7 – Is there anything you didn't do?

After their interesting night at Sydney's reunion, Sydney and Michael returned home.  Sitting on their couch, Michael had many questions.

"So, you and Sark, eh?"  He asked.

Sydney blushed.  "Yeah.  But that was before all this crap started to happen."

"Obviously, I can't see you going out with a deranged lunatic."

"Well, I did marry one you know."  She teased.  "But seriously, I can't believe that I never figured it out.  I mean, I knew he looked familiar, but I can't believe I never placed him."

Michael kissed her cheek.  "It's okay hun.  He's in custody now, probably fighting Sloane over loud snoring or something meaningless like that."

Sydney smiled.  "Probably.  But it is pretty disturbing that in his sick mind he did all those horrible things to get close to me."  She started to cry.

Michael hugged her tight.  "Shhhh.  Don't worry.  It's not your fault."

"I know it isn't, but it's still hard to handle."

"It's okay babe."

They sat like that for a few minutes until Sydney smiled up at him.  "You never got to find out all about my high school years."

"You mean there's more?  You were, sorry **are**, obsessed with the New Kids on the Block…"

"Hey!  They're the most popular boy band in history!"  Sydney interrupted.

"That may be so, but they're still the New Kids on the Block.  Anyways, you loved them, you were prom queen, head cheerleader, girlfriend of the one and only Mr. Sark, let me guess.  Sloane was your math teacher?"  (A/N:  Egyptian Kat, thanks for the idea)

Sydney swatted him.  "This isn't Days of our Lives or anything, my life's not **that** complicated.  Well actually it is, but still."  They laughed.

Michael kissed her.  "So there's more?  What else do you have to tell me?"

"Well, I was head cheerleader, prom queen, Sark's girlfriend, the girlfriend of a few other guys, but not all at the same time."  She laughed.  "And I was on the yearbook committee, secretary of the student council, I played the saxophone in the band, I was on the honour roll each year, I was in a few school plays.  Oh, and I was a bit of a science geek."  She smiled shyly.

"Wow.  Is there anything you didn't do?"

"Not really."  They laughed.

"So while we're on the subject of your extracurricular activities, ummm, about that cheerleader uniform…"

Sydney grabbed the uniform out of her bag and they walked quickly to the bedroom.

***

The next morning, after sleeping in, Sydney went to get the mail. 

"Bills, bills, letter from Michael's mother, letter from Westview high school, bills.  Wait a minute.  Michael, honey…?"  Sydney called.

"Yeah?"

"What's the name of your old high school?"

"Westview.  Why?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Why, what's up?"

"Open this."

Michael opened the envelope.

'_Michael Vaughn._

_We at __Westview__High School__ are pleased to invite you to your 15 year high school reunion…'_

***

A/N:  I think that might be the end of this story, unless you all want to go through the adventures that could take place at Vaughn's reunion…Show me some lovin and let me know.

xoxox Blondie


End file.
